Phineas and Ferb: Back to the 2nd Dimension Grid
Phineas and Ferb: Back to the 2nd Dimension Grid is a direct-to-TV Disney Channel original movie, and the sequel to ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension''. The screenplay was written using a predictive text generator trained on the script of the first film. Minor edits, mostly to rich formatting, were made after all of the generated script text was finalized. Transcript (Perry looks down and realizes it is a younger Carl with braces on.) Doofenshmirtz: Yeah... Candace? (He pushes a button on the watch and reverts to pet mode.) Phineas and Ferb are about to put the piece in the other dimension, and bounce around on the plants. Phineas: Well, it IS a younger Carl with braces on. Candace: Oh... Well, I guess we won't be honest. Doofenshmirtz: Well, of course, I need that... Wait a second! Agent P will be sent away forever, for your Dooferalls are shorter than me! ♪ Reality ♪ ♪ Times fast and Ferb run after him with a monotreme ♪ ♪ Rocket car and 2nd-dimension Doofenshmirtz's bedroom ♪ ♪ Reality is not a little more than a secret ♪ ♪ Platyborg is stuck on the windshield ♪ Major Monogram: Uh... Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update approaches through the portal! ♪ Reality and he tickles it on the floor ♪ ♪ Game itself out the locket and I also picked a brand ♪ ♪ Rocket car roars off erratically for a second-dimensionator portal forms ♪ ♪ Of the mysterious forces capable of creating these cars with my machine ♪ ♪ Reality ♪ Buford: How should I know you're going to get busted? Isabella: Where are we?! ♪ Reality ♪ Stacy: Candace is right. Both of you are tampering with the property of a dictatorship table. Major Monogram: Oh no! I guess I'll remember building something that he's into. Linda: Candace, you are gonna be in charge of the resistance. Perry: (narrating) Doofenshmirtz is squeezed into a small dimension, and fires a grappler hook from the mysterious couch. Doofenshmirtz: Huh. I think I'd remember building something like THAT. Perry: Summer is down, and I couldn't rewire the other bots following them! Phineas: hey Dr. Candace (Candace in the other dimension), is the ground nearby? Candace: So, we want to go back to normal episodes!? Normbot: All of the Normbots are doing this; hard time in the platypus dimension! Phineas: Uh... Now it seems like Perry struggles with several normbots. Linda: Awww, I understand Perry. (Perry the Platypus practices with mining.) Linda: That's it. Baljeet: Stop wasting my time! You want a secret sandwich? I got it right here! (Candace screams into the backyard) Linda: Candace, in our dimension, the mysterious force recognizes backgammon applications. Phineas: And why is that? Doofenshmirtz: That's it! We'll see what we're doing, and Ferb and I will try to sneak over to prison school. ---- (2nd-dimension Candace is behind Doofensday Candace.) Candace: Oh, really? Great tragedy up there. Isabella: Where is Perry... Oh criminy! Carl: Yes sir, the Other-Dimensionator is back on the road. (Phineas grabs the normbots as they swerve through the pinkish jungle of energy.) Ferb: I think they get it. Baljeet: Sucker! (In the other dimensions:) Jeremy: He's dangerous! Buford: Alright, girls capable of retrospect: it is about time you meet this pharmacist. Doofenshmirtz: Jinx! You owe me THREE sodas AND a glass of lemonade. Isabella: We have restored the oppressing Doofenshmirtz?! Jeremy: What? It seems 2nd-dimension Ferb is naturally warmer than that new reality. Major Doofenshmirtz: Hey, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, to go through the portal backwards we'll just rewire Perry to hit Platyborg sometime this morning! (Chatters fly after them, down 2nd-dimension alpha red beams.) Stacy: Where is Dr. Candace? Jeremy: Well, it's a lot to take! (Doofenshmirtz hears a noise and turns his tail into a spinning Phineas, then punches the door as they go through dimensions to help illustrate something elaborate.) Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Linda: Well, if it isn't the mysterious Doofenshmirtz, who I know from the other-dimension backstory. Doofenshmirtz: No, you must be crazy with sports. (We cut to Doofenshmirtz equipment in the nursery.) Carl: Well, it IS a younger me with braces on. (Phineas's bedroom flashes.) Phineas: Oh no, we'll never control it now! Buford: Great. Any other inventions gonna bust you guys? Phineas: Ferb, you think we're okay? Ferb: We have seen better days. Candace: Gee, insert classical guitar music. Phineas: That's it! Baljeet: Using the remote control, we can power that rail, and over to hit the panel again, so a button marked "Involuntary Dimension", which then stops the normbots patrol and throws a pebble at the fence on the floor, then together you can hash the handsomeness chassis in the goozim dimension! Buford: How should I know you're not going to get busted? (A Normbot comes shining on the intercom.) Normbot: My watermelon is impaled, mesmerized, and hairy. Major Doofenshmirtz: Jinx! You owe me even more popcorn than kings eat for lunch. Normbot: Oh no... Mrs. Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly at the same thing! That's vaguely odd. Candace: Well, of all the times, I figured this one would lead to better resistance. (Perry struggles embarrassedly to help illustrate something without his fedora on.) Reporter: There's nothing tailed with a stethoscope, you know. Phineas: That WOULD be destroyed. Both: Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly at the same thing! ...That's happened already. Candace: Sir... He motions to Perry, up in the process of energy flows. Linda: Candace (she leaps away), I'm sorry about everything. It is functioning to clockwise today. Phineas: Mom, does the grappler hook from the skull table still out handkerchiefs as a brand of jokers? Linda: I'm on everyday, atcha alpha headache. Stacy: Well, that explanation IS the turkey over his teeth. Pinky: You know, to travel through pain, you need a kidney. Carl: Voilà! (He takes off his shoes and attaches the bat kidney.) Jeremy: NO dimension should have to see THAT. ---- (Snapping the remote in half, a holographic projection plugs a camera into each lab coat button.) Phineas: What, is this the plan?! Isabella: Uh.... Sorry guys, something just went wrong! Dr. Candace: Well, I had TWO crowbars last dimension. Doofenshmirtz: I've got an idea. It seems like a risky one... Jeremy: Yeah, we need all the help in the sky! Doofenshmirtz: Okay. It involved the inator thing (repeats): the one that shoots and makes us forget the greatest day ever. Phineas: I think I'd remember if you built an amnesia thing once before. Isabella: Oh criminy, AND he is saying a catchphrase! Major Monogram: Come on! Use it already! Doofenshmirtz: Okay, sir, don't YOU know something. (He aims at Phineas and Ferb, and throws on the switch.) Children, this might not get your little friends busted, but here goes nothin'... Linda: Wait! (As Doofenshmirtz-2 fires the inator, Linda runs in front of the swarm of nanobots coming out of it at her children.) Phineas: Mom! No! (The screen flashes, and Linda looks slightly unstable for a second.) Linda: What is happening here in my backyard!? Candace: Mom! Are you okay? Linda: Candace, you don't need to say any more. Phineas and Ferb! You two are so busted! (Beams of red and green light shoot from the fashionable hair of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, knocking the two oddly shaped step-brothers into the tree in the backyard, and causing the Normbot army to suddenly blow up for no obvious reason.) Linda: That was extra dangerous of you two, and i am quite angry atcha. Phineas: (glances at ferb) Well, that's a turn of event, but at least we still have Perry this time! (Perry approaches the boys and removes his fedora and evil collar.) Doofenshmirtz: Hey! Where's Perry? Doofenshmirtz-2: You have GOT to be kidding me. Not this again! Perry: Phineas and Ferb, I'm sorry for putting your lives in dangerous dimensions back there. I should have gotten up earlier in the morning and thwarted Doofenshmirtz's plans to build a movie inator, and to play Doofopoly. Ferb: Though the second part seems less evil. Doofenshmirtz: (sighs and smacks at the air suddenly) Hey, can't a hard working scientist take an afternoon off? Perry: The point is... after one fires, that's showing a brand toward the same-phase grid headache. ♪ It understand what my neighbor is beside ♪ ♪ He pushes a button on Perry's broken eye ♪ ♪ A whole buffet here ♪ Phineas's bedroom: Oh snap, blah blah blah, you know what we're gonna rip in summer. ♪ Doofenshmirtz grabs and cherry soda dripping down your sister Candace ♪ ♪ Is that away in disgust? ♪ ♪ You know that would explain the Bustville chassis dimensions ♪ (Baljeet pulls out a dog sock.) ♪ You doing at this storage ♪ ♪ Of things down here at once, my nemesis is a robot riot ♪ Baljeet: Oh, didn't have two Normbots fly through YOUR Tri-State cones, did you? (Perry chatters as Danville suddenly flips away and the world appears to return to normal.) Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Disney (series) Category:Disney Films Category:Phineas & Ferb Category:Sequels Category:AgentMuffin Category:Artifical Intelligence